


A Moth to a Flame

by Driftwoodlady



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: Poetry from my soul





	A Moth to a Flame

A Moth to A Flame

The flame burns bright in the night,  
And I the moth am beckoned by the light.

The flutter of my wings like a heart beat,  
I am drawn to the intense heat

I hover and dance on air,  
Oblivious to the deadly lair.

Till I fly too close and singe my wings,  
Why didn't someone tell me about these things?

2017 @copyright. All Rights Reserved LVH


End file.
